


Anything Obvious as Proof

by MoanDiary



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Nudity, Pin-Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoanDiary/pseuds/MoanDiary
Summary: So no horns?





	Anything Obvious as Proof

Hail Satan! For the Filii Hircus 'Dem Bones' challenge, based on the prompts "Me Costume" and "Pentagram."


End file.
